1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game control technology and, more particularly, to a game device, game control method, and game control program adapted to control a game where characters are moved on a map.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many games are designed to move characters on a map set up for the game. Action games and role playing games are examples of such games.    [patent document No. 1] Published U.S. patent publication No. 2002/0005849
We have invented a novel game where not only the player's character is moved on a map but also a procession of non-player characters is caused to follow the player's character so as to lead the non-player characters to a desired place. We have also invented a technology to improve the entertainment quality of such a novel game.